Schlomo
Schlomo is Boris's long-time nemesis, they've been rivals since childhood and both seem to dislike each other. While Schlomo isn't a bad man, he's tends to act grouchy but is really very lonely and has little experience with children. He apparently stole the role of the king from him in a community play and then stole his front page spotlight and was given the front page in which they included his page. In the beginning of "A Rugrats Chanukah" he asks sarcastically how his family. Although they both try to behave civil during the play, neither one can get along properly. Both then begin to fight like children, forcing the play to end shortly. After which, Boris confronts how he's always upstaging him in anything. To which Schlomo complains how he's tired of him bragging about his family. To which Boris answers that he could have had what he had, but that he cared more about his business. After hearing this, Schlomo's shocked by hearing that and asks if he really believed that, to which Boris answers that's what he said. Upon hearing him, Schlomo reveals he lied and that as much as he loved his wife, revealing he's a widower, they couldn't have children of their own and that all he had was his business. He is voiced by the late Fyvush Finkel. Upon revealing how empty and lonely his life is now, he gives Boris his crown, saying he had no one to share their traditions with. As he's about to go home, he accidentally bumps into Angelica and inadvertently causes her to drop the TV, she was watching the Cynthia special on. Upon seeing the TV broke, Angelica breaks down crying, not knowing what to do (since having little interaction with children), Schlomo asks what she wants. When Angelica cries as she points to the TV "I WANT my Cynthia!!". Upon hearing her, he asks "You wanna watch the tube?" but as he picks up the TV, its handles break, thus damaging the TV even more. Upon seeing the TV nearly destroyed, Angelica cries and bawls louder in defeat that she's lost something she wants. Schlomo picks her up, not knowing what to do, asking her to be quiet and nervously says "I'm not a people person". The babies believe he's trying to hurt her, contemplate what to do. While Phil wants to scare him (but fails after falling down), Tommy suggests that they get him to read them a story, recalling that Grandpa Lou falls asleep when he reads to them. Schlomo gets annoyed after seeing more babies, mainly because he doesn't know what to do. Boris soon hears the noise, upon seeing the babies with him, he asks what's going on. When Schlomo explains the situation, Boris soon takes Angelica into his arms and comforts the crying child. Schlomo watches with confusion but curiosity. As Boris goes to sit down and still comfort the crying Angelica, he explains to Schlomo that Tommy wants him to read them the story. After a while of reading, Schlomo is seen enjoying himself as he reads and shares the tradition of his people with Boris's grandson and the other babies. After Boris finishes reading the story, Schlomo is seen sleeping, resting his head over Tommy's. He begins to laugh a little because his beard is tickling him. Not too long after, Stu arrives with his Hanukkah menorah, however it breaks down and falls over Stu and an actor. In addition, it pulls down the curtain, showing Boris, the babies and Schlomo (still sleeping) with a small menorah. Boris soon wakes him up, as he does he kindly gives a small speech about Hanukkah, letting Boris say the blessing. Deciding to give up their childhood feud, they sing a Hebrew song together. Gallery You can find Schlomo gallery here. Category:Characters Category:One-time characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Old Category:Jewish Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Adults Category:Characters with glasses